


Just To See You

by Kiterie



Series: KakaIruFest Exchange Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, that I know, that you know that I saw you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taudi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taudi/gifts).



"He's going to catch you," Sakura said, chuckling softly and putting a bright pink bandaid over the cut.

Kakashi looked down at his forearm and made a face at the colored bandaid. "That's just going to fall off." He poked at it absently until she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Glaring at him, Sakura pulled his hand away, released her hold, and began cleaning another scratch, this one on Kakashi's shoulder. "It's not going to fall off and you're _going_ to leave it on there. I'm not wasting chakra on every single scratch you get because you set off one of Iruka-sensei's traps when you were spying on him." She fixed him with a scolding look before picking up another bandaid. "When Iruka-sensei said somebody was spying on him I didn't realize it was you."

"It wasn't me," Kakashi said, prodding the area around the bandaid the minute she let go of him. "I was on my way back from a mission when an opossum crossed my path and I had to catch it."

Sakura blinked at him and raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"It was on the roof," Kakashi said, as though that explained everything.

She shook her head, clearly not believing his excuse anymore than she ever had, but deciding that it was either too late or too early to yell at him for the obvious lie. "Last week you came in with a sprained ankle and Iruka mentioned that somebody had been across the alley on the roof since the tiles he'd loosened and greased where broken. Three days before that you came in with burns and then the next day I found out from Kurenai-san that Iruka-sensei had rigged an explosive trap on his balcony because he thought somebody was spying on him. _Now_ you come in suffering from poisoning and covered with kunai cuts..."

Kakashi hmmed and then his eye not covered by his hitai-ate crinkled in the way it did when he smiled. "It was a poisonous opossum..."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura closed her eyes, the vein in her forehead throbbing. "Opossums are _not_ poisonous or native to Konoha."

"It must be visiting distant cousins and they're poisonous so it decided to try out being poisonous too," he explained, nodding as though that's what must have happened.

" _Very_ distant cousins," Sakura muttered, sighing and closing the medical kit. "And I suppose you burned your hands baking cookies."

"For the kodama that live in the forest of death. They're especially fond of peanut butter ones." Kakashi agreed, smiling again.

The pink-haired medic rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And how did you sprain your ankle?"

Standing, Kakashi moved towards the door to small examining room, then he turned and grinned at her again. "I tripped."

"I don't know if that lie's worse than the others or not. Only a ninja like Naruto would trip." She said, following him over to the door and practically shoving him out it. "If you come back in here and I find out you were spying on Iruka-sensei, again, I _will_ tell him." She narrowed her eyes, frowning at him. "If you like him it'd be better for everyone involved if you just told him instead of sneaking around his apartment at night."

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively as he left, already pulling his book out.

"Stupid, idiotic Kakashi-sensei..." she muttered, heading back to the nurses lounge to finish the book she'd been reading.

 

\---

Kakashi slipped down the side of the building, wincing slightly when his chakra faltered and he landed harder than he'd intended. He knew he was close to drained and that this probably wasn't the best idea he'd had, but he _was_ already there. Even without using his chakra it was a simple matter to walk along the ledge of the building to the wire that was strung between the two to be used for hanging out laundry.  Slipping across the makeshift clothesline he stepped over to the other roof and pulled himself up. Walking over to where a window glowed with light from inside he leaned down over the edge so that he could see inside, then frowned. Twisting, he leaned a little further, trying to angle his head so he could see into the window beside it.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The sound of his name being yelled by a very familiar and very irritated voice startled Kakashi and he slipped over the edge. Two decades worth of training and sheer luck was the only reason he managed not break anything when he landed. It didn't however save him from getting banged up along the way. First his arm got sliced by the sharp edge of a broken unused pipe jutting out from the wall. Then his ankle twisted as he scrabbled to get them under him and instead caught it on the edge of Iruka's balcony, the rest of him already too far past it to do him any good. As if all that wasn't bad enough his head smacked against the dumpster just before he hit the ground and right before he blacked out a shadow appeared a the edge of the roof, looking down into the alley where he'd had fallen. 

\---

Kakashi cracked his eye open, a little surprised he wasn't in the hospital. It took a second for him to figure out where he was, but when he caught site of the window and the building across the street, he flushed.

He turned to look at Iruka who had pulled a chair up beside the bed and was sitting there watching him. There was that momentary exchange of looks. Iruka knew it was him now that had been spying on him and Kakashi knew he'd been caught. 

Iruka's eyes, his stiff, defensive posture, everything about the way he was looking at Kakashi all but said _"I know you know that I saw you."_

Kakashi didn't say anything, just stared at him; his mind racing for an explanation, an excuse, something...

"Why are you watching me Kakashi?" Iruka asked, his tone formal and slightly stressed.

"It's not what you think..." It sounded like a bad excuse, even to Kakashi.

Iruka sighed and brushed his hair behind his ears. "Really? Because right now I'm wondering what I'm in trouble for?"

"You're not!" Kakashi said, trying to sit up, before realizing that that was probably as bad an idea as stopping by when he was so exhausted.

"Then why have you been watching me?" the chunin asked, clearly confused.

Rubbing his head with his hand, Kakashi concentrated on his breathing and getting the spinning to stop for a moment. "I wasn't spying on you I just--" he hesitated, the embarrassment overwhelming for a moment. "--wanted to see you."

Iruka's eyes widened and his mouth opened and then he blinked. "Oh..." he said after a moment, his cheeks flushing.

"I try not to set the traps off but sometimes, when I'm coming back from a mission, I'm not as careful as I should be." He felt guilty for causing Iruka so much trouble. Even more than he did for looking in on him. "I just need to see you."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, if I'd realized it was you I wouldn't have..." Iruka rubbed at the scar on his nose but didn't look at Kakashi.

Kakashi pushed himself up, ignoring the dizziness it caused. "Iruka..."

"I know we started off on the wrong foot but we've been getting along and I didn't mean to..." Iruka said, stumbling over the words.

Chuckling, Kakashi pulled his masked down, wrapped a hand around Iruka's head, and pulled him close for kiss. It was the only way he could think of to get the other man to shut up. "You catch me spying on you and I get the apology? I'm not quite sure if that's how this is supposed to work," he whispered, laughing softly before stealing another kiss from the startled chunin.

Iruka stared at him for a moment afterwards. "I- guess I saw it more that I went a little overboard with the traps without considering that I might hurt a- friend," he said, sounding a little uncertain about the last word.

"A friend who's an idiot and couldn't resist coming to see you before checking in and who didn't have the guts to do more than that," Kakashi reminded him. "Let's just accept that the apologies are out of the way." Given that he hadn't gotten beaten to a bloody pulp for the spying or the kissing he was fairly sure it was okay to ask. "Where do you want to go from here?" 

"The hospital," Iruka said seriously before leaning forward to steal a kiss of his own. "We can figure out the rest when you're not exhausted and it's not three in the morning."

Kakashi laughed and pulled his mask up. At least Sakura wouldn't have to tell on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: 89 by Taudi [Scenario: You know, that I know, that you know that I saw you. [three things that could be included: "It wasn't me!", a pink bandaid, 3 A.M.]


End file.
